


Jazz & Mitts

by Pen_and_Paper93



Category: Jack Maynard-Fandom, Joe Sugg-Fandom, joeck-fandom, youtube-Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_and_Paper93/pseuds/Pen_and_Paper93
Summary: Just another quick Joeck imagine





	Jazz & Mitts

Everyone knows that Jack has a crush on Joe. All the boys, the subscribers, even their families but no one really knows that its more than a crush. Joe thinks it’s all just an ongoing joke and sometimes Jack thinks that he’d prefer it if Joe got angry about the jokes everyone made about it. At least then he’d know that Joe had feelings for him to hurt. But Joe just grinned and played along and let the words go over his head because the idea of them actually being in a relationship was so ridiculous to him.

Jack was finding it harder and harder to let the boys’ comments and Joe’s reactions roll off him. Every time he just wanted to shout at them to drop it, but he didn’t dare. And everything is so confusing to him because sometimes he could swear that Joe does fancy him too. They always sit together, Joe just falls seamlessly into step beside him every time they’re going somewhere, they cuddle on the sofa on boys’ night in and it’s somehow different to the dog piles they share with the other boys. It’s so much more affectionate, Joe’s head tucked under his chin or on his shoulder with the rest of Joe’s smaller body wound around him. It’s a different type of cuddle. Joe even coined his nickname ‘handsome Jack’.

It’s a Thursday night and there’s not a lot going on. Josh is in his room editing, Conor is out on a date and Jack is trying to find the energy to do some DJ practice. Instead he mostly plays the songs and stares at the dials with a vacant expression. The whole missing Joe when he is right there feeling has been wearing him down all week. He believes so wholly that he and Joe should be perfect together that sometimes it feels like they’re exes who are trying to remain friends and it feels like there should be more to the interactions they have but there simply isn’t anymore. It’s tough.   
Jack’s phone vibrates in his pocket, startling him from his stupor.

Joe: So, I’m cooking for two and only one of me, fancy it? He doesn’t have to think about it, he’s hungry anyway and Joe’s a great cook. He quickly texts Joe that he’ll leave now, shouting to Josh that he’s going out. 

He dwells on the fact that Joe could have asked any of the other boys over on his walk to Joe’s. He thinks about how Joe could have called almost any girl from Tinder. It makes him both happy and anxious because he doesn’t know what Joe is thinking no matter how much he wishes he could. When he walks in, Joe’s flat smells lovely and slightly spicy. It’s warm and familiar in a way that his own flat never really feels. He kicks off his shoes and follows the music to the kitchen where the familiar sight of Joe in a woolly jumper and soft trackies smiles at him, wooden spoon in hand. 

“Smells so good.” Jack comments as he sits down at the island in front of Joe.

“Thanks, Babe.” Joe grins and Jack knows he’s teasing but he looks so pleased with the compliment that Jack can’t help but blush and the butterflies in his stomach do a little dance. 

“Anything I can help with?”

“Nah, just sit there and look pretty.” Joe grins again, turning around to check the oven. “You can change the music if you want.” Joe adds, his back still turned. They’d all been teasing Joe about his recent obsession with jazz music, showing his old age, but Jack thought it kind of suited Joe and his flat.

“It’s growing on me actually.” Jack says, finding himself tapping along on the worktop. Joe fake gasps as he turns around, oven mitts on his hands and a playful smile on his face.

“Oh Jack! You must be getting on a bit too! We can grow old together!” He teases, leaning on the worktop and reaching over to catch Jack’s face between his oven mitt clad hands. Jack laughs and moves his own hands to cover Joe’s, staring straight into Joe’s crinkle edged eyes.

“I’d love too.” He says and it’s honestly meant as a joke but his tone comes out too serious and Joe’s smirk falls to a soft smile. It feels like they’re stuck in the moment for a long time but it’s probably only a second or two in real time before Joe is standing up straight again and clearing his throat, going back to the oven without a word. Jack can only sit there feeling confused, shocked and a bit ecstatic at the same time because he didn’t read too much into that. Joe’s been flirting with him since he got here and that was a real fucking moment. He doesn’t get to dwell on it long because Joe straightens up again, roasting tray in his oven mitt hands and spins around to stare at Jack.

“I think we need to talk about this. It’s getting into everything we do now.” Joe says, his voice is serious and yet his oven mitts are pink Cath Kidston ones that his sister gave him and he’s holding a hot tray of roast veg. Jack nods anyway, swallowing nervously as Joe sets the hot tray onto the worktop between them and finally takes off the oven mitts.

They just stare at each other for a long time and it’s Jack’s anxiety setting in that finally breaks it. “You know damn well that I want there to be more than friends so if you want me to back off a bit just tell me where the line is because I just don’t know if I’m coming or going with you sometimes.” He lets out in one long rushed sentence, throwing his hands up before folding them back over his chest defensively. Joe’s eyes widen and he all but throws himself over the worktop towards Jack, holding his arm as though he wants to pull it away from Jack’s chest.

“No, no, don’t back off. Don’t.” He urges and his voice has gone a little higher than usual and his thin fingers bite into Jack’s arm. Jack hesitates, feeling unbelievably vulnerable, like he’s just sitting there unable to move waiting to be smacked across the face. “Don’t.” Joe breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down and Jack feels a bit guilty seeing the fleeting look of panic on Joe’s face. He unwinds his arms and catches Joe’s hand, squeezing reassuringly. He needs Joe to say his part of this. He doesn’t want to presume or get his hopes up yet. All these thoughts and scenarios are whirling around his mind like the projector scene in IT. “I want more too, but, I never knew you were being serious.” Joe says cautiously, his voice so quiet that the soft jazz music almost drowns him out.

“Yeah?” Jack whispers back, a grin beginning to stretch his lips into a painfully wide grin and Joe mirrors it slowly.

“Yeah.” Joe affirms, keeping eye contact and his fingers tightening on Jack’s hand. Somehow it doesn’t bother them that they end up with overcooked and barely eaten meals that night. They don’t talk over the semantics of what they are now or who they will or won’t tell. It’s just relief and elation at the notion that there is something to talk about now. That they both have something they’ve been wanting for so long and the ebbing of the worries of the slow emotional torture they’d put each other through in the run up to this moment. It’s better than a new romance because it feels like now they have this it wont ever go away. They already know each other inside out and they’re here.


End file.
